fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene
|-|Base Form= |-|True Form= Selene is the wife of Orion and the daughter of Cain. She is the mother of Yui and Clein. Selene is also the older sister of Ruby and Ciara and the younger sister of Belial and Astaroth. Selene is a former Knight of Hell. She is a Founding Member of the Blacklight. In Hell, Selene is famously known as Goetia. History WIP Appearance Selene is a woman of average height. She has fair skin and has orange-brown chestnut hair. She is always seen with a serene smile on her face. It has been noted by many men that she is extremely beautiful and has had many ask for her hand in marriage even after she was married to Orion. In her true appearance, she has blue hair and blue eyes. Her wings are cyan with a black miasmic glow. Personality Selene was originally a woman with little self-confidence. She was extremely withdrawn inward and viewed herself as inferior to her older siblings. That changed over time as she grew up with Orion and Atalanta. Selene became more confident and more extroverted. She was not afraid to take command if needed and spoke her mind often. However, Selene retained her humble personality and often gave credit to others despite achieving it herself. She is a kind person who cannot abandon a person in need. A trait she shares with Orion. Selene also has a very serious side. During the Holy War, she was a commander. Most people who fought with her noted that she was a very strict but fair leader to her troops. Despite her kindness, Selene does not hesitate to act against those who question her authority, her position, or her abilities as seen when she challenged one of her troops to a duel after he made a sexist comment about her leadership abilities. This shows that Selene is capable of showing pride and will not hesitate to defend her pride. Selene is devoted and loyal to her loved ones. This is most evident in her relationship with Orion. She takes a lot of Orion’s advice to heart and after the Holy War and the destruction of Talaria, she clung to him like a lifeline much like he did to her. As a mother, Selene dotes on her children often letting her emotions take control of her if one of her children is hurt. She even once threatened to completely destroy the entire Elven Race for looking at her daughter in a perverted manner. Selene is extremely protective of Adrian, going as far as to spearhead an assault on Mount Olympus after believing them to be responsible for his death at the hands of sister-in-law Like her family, Selene exhibits a thrill for battle. During the heat of battle, she is often seen with a kind and caring smile on her face. This has earned her the title, The Demon with the smile of an Angel. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: Earth Weight: She will kill you if you know Height: 172 cm Likes: Her family, The Last of Us Series, people who can give her a good fight Dislikes: People who hurt her family, cantaloupe Eye Color: Hazel (Human Guise), Blue (True Form) Hair Color: Chestnut Brown (Human Guise), Cyan (True Form) Hobbies: Cooking, gaming Martial Status: Married to Orion Status: Alive Affiliation: Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A, likely higher| 2-A Name: Selene Mariner neè Van Astrea, Ars Goetia, The Lightning Flash, The Mentor of King Solomon, Knight of Hell Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: About 1 million years Classification: Cambion, Knight of Hell, Founder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Teleportation, Apporting, Instinctive Reaction, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Astral Projection, Localization, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Selene has exhibited great control over Darkness and quickly reminded Yui that she was the one the taught her everything she knew. During the Holy War, Selene had engulfed entire star systems with Darkness alone.), Electricity Manipulation (Selene can coat her entire body in lightning increasing her speed, power, and durability. She can also coat her sword in lightning increasing its cutting power. Selene was able to call down several lightning bolts that leveled massive portions of the plaza of Olympus.), Earth Manipulation, Intangibility, Aura (The aura of Selene’s true form generates an immense amount of pressure.), Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (The mere aura of Selene’s true form is able to instill absolute terror in weaker beings and even moderate fear in others.), Memory Manipulation (Selene erased the memories of an entire country after a demon attack was caught on television.), Durability Negation via the Goetic Ensemble (The Goetic Ensemble is a set of spells and techniques developed by Selene that allows one to directly target the soul or spiritual essence of a being. It doesn't matter if a being doesn't have a soul, the spell will target the energy that keeps them alive.), Corrosion Inducement (Selene is capable of reducing entire beings to dust.), Dream Walking, Heat Manipulation, Summoning via Magic (Can summon the Outer Gods), Invulnerability (Selene, like most beings of supernatural origin cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry. She was able to take a hail of missiles to her entire being without any harm.), Danmaku, Flight, Expert Magic Caster, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Resistance to Enochian Weapons (Can only be harmed or killed by Archangelic Weapons, the First Blade, or weapons forged by Archangels such as Caliburn Morgan or the Jeweled Sword.), Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Superior to the Major Gods. Was able to defeat a full power base Hestia and Hades easily. Casually thrashed Krishna and Kali. Fought against Vapula, a fellow Knight, during the Apocalypse. Stated by Yui to be able to engulf the entire planet in an eternal night. Comparable to a Nephilim Orion.)| Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to the Elder Deities, the Princes of Hell, and the Seraphim. Immensely above most gods, angels, and demons. Comparable to the Grigori. During the Holy War, she was said to have been a deciding factor in key battles wiping out several powerful angels that ruled vast portions of territory across Creation and liberated several universes.) Speed: FTL with Massively FTL reactions (Continuously blitzed Ares during the attack on Olympus. Flew to the moon and back in seconds. Dodged an attack from Hephaestus. She can travel an entire solar system in minutes whereas it takes normal light five hours to get from the Sun to Pluto. Was able to attack and catch Ulazikul off guard. Dodged an attack from Emrakozi.) Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Large Planet Class|'Multiversal' Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Planetary|Interplanetary|Interstellar to Multiversal with attacks and spells| Multiversal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Phosphora: Selene’s sword forged from a mixture of unique metals from various mythologies across the Assiah. It was her signature weapon that her enemies “never saw twice”. Phosphora is capable of handling Demonic Miasma. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Selene possesses millennia of knowledge. She was in charge of the creation of the education of Hunters and stockpiled and created numerous texts. She taught King Solomon, her apprentice, and helped him create a new form of magic and improved upon the already existing art of Thaumaturgy. In fact, Solomon credited his teacher's findings by naming his book, the Ars Goetia, after her.) Weaknesses: *Extremely powerful Enochian Weapons (Regular Enochian Weapons are incapable of killing her) *Higher Beings (Archangels can easily kill Selene) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unholy Sword Style: One Thousand Pierinc Strikes': Selene heightens her power and senses to the utmost limit and delivers 1000 consecutive strikes in what appears to be a single stroke. *'Ancalagon': Selene summons a massive dragon made of pure lightning from the sky to attack her foes. Key: 10% power Selene| Full Power/True Form Selene Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hunters